Soigner est le meilleur moyen d'avouer
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Allen a été gravement blessé lors d'un combat contre Tyki et son innocence a été endommagée. Komui charge alors Kanda de s'occuper et soigner Allen le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Seulement, les deux exorcistes ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais ne veulent pas les avouer, ce rapprochement les aidera-t-il ?


Résumé : Allen a été gravement blessé lors d'un combat contre Tyki et son innocence a été endommagée. Komui charge alors Kanda de s'occuper et soigner Allen le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Seulement, les deux exorcistes ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais ne veulent pas les avouer, ce rapprochement les aidera-t-il ?

Stark : Quoi ?! Tu t'y mets avec .Man ?!

Moi : Bah ouais xD

Stark : Vu comment tu as torturer Naruto et Sasuke, je les plains...

Moi : Avoue que ça t'amuse que je les martyrise.

Stark : Ouais, j'avoue c'est marrant XD aller je veux lire !

Moi : Bonne lecture ^^

Bureau de Komui...

Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda avaient été convoqués par Komui et celui-ci leur expliqua ce qui avait mit leur ami dans cet état. Le jeune homme gravement blessé se reposait dans sa chambre. Il avait affronté seul Tyki Mikk et son golem carnivore Tease. Son innocence avait été endommagée et il était dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser.

Komui : Kanda, c'est toi qui t'occuperas d'Allen.

Gros blanc...

Lavi : Komui ! T'es malade de demander ça à Kanda !

Komui : Lenalee et toi allez partir en mission.

Kanda : Tsss...

Komui : Tu n'as pas le choix.

Kanda : C'est bon, Komui.

Ils quittèrent le bureau...

Chambre d'Allen...

Le clown couronné lisait un livre assit dans son lit quand Lavi entra dans sa chambre.

Lavi : Ça va vieux ?

Allen : Bof.

Lavi : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Allen : Du genre ?

Lavi : C'est Kanda qui va s'occuper de toi, vu que Lenalee et moi on va partir en mission.

Allen : O_o tu plaisante là ?!

Lavi : Non, bon courage -_-'

Allen : Je vais en avoir besoin...

Kanda : (entre dans la chambre) Tsss...

Lavi : Bon, bah, je vous laisse ^^'

Il se casse en courant.

Allen : [Hé merde !]

Kanda s'approcha doucement du blessé et examina rapidement ses blessures. Allen ne dit rien en faisant en sorte que leurs regards ne se croisent pas.

Kanda : T'es vraiment un abrutis, Pousse de Soja... Tsss...

Allen : Mon nom c'est «Allen» baka. En plus j'affrontais seul Tyki et son golem carnivore.

Kanda : Je m'en fous. Comment veut-il que je te soigne l'autre bigleux ?!

Allen : Pfff, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui foutre une à cet attardé mental de Komui !

Komui éternua dans son bureau.

Kanda : J'avoue... Bon y a pas un manuel des premiers soins par là ?

Allen : Tu sais te battre mais pas soigner ça c'est clair.

Kanda : Ta gueule Pousse de Soja ! J'ai pas besoin de savoir soigner, mon organisme se régénère seul.

Allen : Ouais... t'as du bol. Mon innocence m'a sauvé une fois...

Le jeune exorciste regarde sa main gauche.

Kanda : Wha ! Bref et tu ne sais pas soigner ton bras seul ?

Allen : Le problème est là. Tyki m'avait transpercé le coeur avec son golem et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, un morceau de mon innocence s'est détaché et à colmaté la plaie tandis que le reste de mon innocence brisée par Tyki s'est transformée en brouillard et m'a entourée pour me protéger au lieu de disparaître.

Kanda : Et donc ?

Allen : Donc, elle agit d'elle-même, je ne la commande pas.

Kanda : Alors, tu ne peux pas te soigner seul ?

Allen : En gros, non. J'ai beau être un symbiotique, j'ai des limites.

Kanda : Ok... Bon, je vais commencer par soigner tes blessures superficielles.

Allen : Tu sais comment t'y prendre ?

Kanda : Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide !

Allen : Ok, vas-y...

Kanda prit des compresses et de l'alcool pour désinfecter les plaies. Allen retira sa chemise tâchée de sang dévoilant son dos, son torse et ses bras couverts de plaies et de cicatrices.

Kanda : Je commence par où ?

Allen : Comme tu veux.

Kanda : Donnes-moi ton bras droit.

Allen tendit son bras droit au kendoka tout en détournant le regard pour se concentrer sur le tableau ornant son mur (celui du tome 1), Kanda prit délicatement le bras du clown pour éviter de lui faire mal et entreprit tout d'abord de nettoyer les plaies faisant sursauter Allen lorsqu'il toucha sa peau. Kanda fronça les sourcils car il avait sentit son soubresaut et s'inquiéta.

Kanda : Ça te fais mal ?

Allen : Pas autant que les coups de Tyki.

Kanda : Humf...

L'épéiste poursuivit sa tâche avec douceur et soin, Allen se laissa faire en toute confiance mais il grimaça lorsque Kanda se mit à nettoyer une plaie profonde se trouvant au niveau de l'avant-bras.

Kanda : Tch ! Faudra la recoudre…

Allen : Comme tu le sens.

Il termina sa tâche et s'attaqua ensuite au dos de l'adolescent. Il plaça derrière lui et commença à nettoyer les blessures qui parsemaient sa peau blanche mais très douce, il y avait moins de plaies à cette endroit ce qui –intérieurement, le rassura. Une fois cela fini, il se mit face à l'anglais pour s'occuper du torse fin mais musclé de celui-ci qui ne dis rien, ni ne grimaça malgré le fait ce que ce soit à sur cette partie de son corps qu'il était le plus meurtrit. L'épéiste posa alors une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et la pressa lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait s'allonger. Allen s'allongea donc et laissa son ainé l'examiner. Celui-ci finit par saisir le chiffon dont il s'était servit pour nettoyer les autres plaies de son cadet pour laver celles présentes sur son torse. Le plus jeune finit par se détendre et ferma les yeux. Kanda lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil afin de vérifier qu'il ne lui faisait pas plus de mal que ses plaies. Car bien qu'il ne voulait pas le dire, Kanda s'inquiétait pour son jeune cadet qu'il trouvait si beau en cet instant. Allongé sur son lit, le corps recouvert de blessures mais qui n'entachaient en rien sa beauté presque féminine mais si angélique.

Kanda : [Un ange…]

Sentant ses joues s'enflammer, il s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa tâche mais lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la plaie se situant au niveau du ventre du clown, celui-ci tressaillit et se crispa. Kanda retira alors rapidement sa main avant de regarder le symbiotique avec une lueur inquiète dans ses onyx.

Kanda : T'ai-je fais mal ?

Allen : Non, c'est la blessure en elle-même qui fait un mal de chien ! Tyki n'y est pas aller de main morte…

Kanda : Je vois ça…

Il termina le nettoyage de cette plaie boursouflée, la désinfecta avant de la recouvrir de bandages en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire suffire Allen plus que cela. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa Allen se redresser lentement.

Kanda : Voilà, c'est terminé mais pour ton innocence, là je ne peux rien faire.

Allen : Elle guérira bien toute seule.

Kanda : Komui doit de te la soigner sinon tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser.

A la mention des « soins » de Komui, le jeune clown couronné frissonna surprenant l'épéiste qui leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas la réaction du blessé.

Kanda : Quoi ?

Allen : Les soins de Komui sont une vraie torture ! Etant donné que tu es un type équipement tu n'as jamais eu à les subir.

Kanda : C'est sûr et je ne m'en plains pas. Mais bon, tu vas bien être forcé d'y passer.

Allen : Autant être franc, je préfère mille fois être soigné par toi que par cet attardé mental qui nous sert de Grand Intendant !

Kanda : (rougit légèrement) Hé bien ! Ça veut dire que ça doit être pire que ce que j'imaginais alors !

Allen : Ouais… Mais bon, je vais devoir rester au lit pendant un moment à cause de mes jambes.

Kanda : Hum… Je vais ranger tout ça.

Allen : Je t'aide ?

Kanda : Non, tu ne peux même pas bouger.

Allen : Zut ! Je me sens un peu…

Kanda : Un peu ?

Allen : Vulnérable… Surtout à cause de ce stupide marché…

Kanda : Quel marché ?

Allen plaqua rapidement sa main sur sa bouche. Il se morigéna intérieurement ! Il venait de faire la bourde du siècle ! Kanda fronça les sourcils, il se doutait qu'Allen lui cachait quelque chose de grave et cela l'énervait ! Il avait l'impression de ne pas compter aux yeux de cet ange qui –il finit par se l'avouer- l'avait séduit de façon irrémédiable. Son cœur ne battait que lorsqu'il était près de lui. Leurs joutes verbales lui étaient devenues indispensables sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais il s'en fichait. Il l'aimait point barre. Allen était SON ange. Celui-ci serrait les poings en se mordant la lèvre. Kanda saisit alors sa main et le força à le regarder en passant ses doigts fins sous le menton de son petit ange. Allen frissonna lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de son aîné, celui-ci était froid et un éclat de colère y brillait.

Kanda : Répond. Quel marché ?

Allen : (baisse les yeux) Le Comte m'a dit de les rejoindre sinon, il s'en prendrait à vous… Mais j'ai refusé.

Kanda : Si tu crois que l'on va laisser ses salauds nous tuer ou t'emmener, tu te goure, idiot ! T'as pas à t'en faire, je te protégerais…

Allen sentit son cœur louper un battement, il plongea ses yeux d'argent dans les yeux noirs de Kanda en rougissant. Ses yeux étaient doux et tendres mais le kendoka ne résista pas à l'envie de taquiner son bien-aimé, un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres…

Kanda : Si tu veux je dors avec toi.

Allen : (rougit) Tu es sérieux ou tu blague ?!

Kanda : A toi de voir.

Toujours souriant, le japonais se saisit du matériel de soin et alla le ranger. Laissant Allen rougissant assit sur son lit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs porta sa main portant l'innocence à son cœur. Celui-ci battait à tout rompre. Bien qu'Allen connaissait son attirance pour Kanda, il ne pensait pas que celle-ci se serait bien plus profonde qu'un simple désir… Il était amoureux de l'épéiste aux cheveux couleur corbeau. Finalement, Kanda revient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut les rougeurs sur les joues d'Allen qui finit par remarquer sa présence. Le kendoka laissa son regard dériver sur les bandages qu'il avait réalisés. Il en était fier. Fier d'avoir soigné son petit ange.

Kanda : J'ai fais du beau travail.

Allen : Oui pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas soigner, c'est bien.. . Rassure-moi mon maître est pas de retour ?

Kanda : Euh… bah…

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Cross entra dans la pièce.

Kanda : Voilà…

Allen : Oh non ! -_-''''''''' Maître que faites-vous ici ?

Cross : Je suis venu voir min très cher subalterne bien sûr !

Allen : C'est ça… Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis Kanda ?

Kanda : Je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur ! Mais j'allais te le dire.

Allen : Génial -_- maître, vous n'êtes pas venu ici uniquement pour me voir, y a autre chose, ça cloche.

Cross : Mais pourquoi es-tu si suspicieux mon petit ?

Allen : Parce que je vous connais.

Kanda : Bon, je vais vous laisser.

Il se leva mais Allen ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éloigner car il saisit son poignet.

Allen : Reste !

Surpris, Kanda rougit légèrement par la supplique de son bel ange puis hocha la tête avant de se rasseoir. Allen, tout rouge, le lâcha mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. Cet échange n'échappa pas à Cross qui décida de questionner son disciple.

Cross : Un ami à toi, Allen ?

Allen : Oui, un ami proche et précieux. Il est prend soin de moi pendant que Lenalee et Lavi sont en mission.

La réponse du blanc avait déstabilisé le japonais. Allen venait de dire qu'il était l'un de ses proches malgré qu'il se conduisait tout le temps avec lui comme le pire des salauds ! Son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'acquiescer les propos du jeune homme d'un hochement de tête.

Cross : Oh c'est gentil de sa part. Je te confie mon disciple, jeune homme moi, j'ai à faire.

Kanda : D'accord

L'exorciste au revolver quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Allen : Ouf ! Il était temps !

Kanda : Je suis un ami précieux ?

Allen : Oui pourquoi ça te surprend ?

Kanda : Oui.

Allen : Pourtant, c'est la vérité lorsque je jouais dans l'Arche pour la rematérialisée, je pensais à vous.

Kanda : Même à moi ?!

Allen : Oui, je voyais vos visages. A toi, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory…

Kanda : Oh…

Allen : Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous revoir.

Kanda : On est là maintenant.

Allen : Je sais… Avant d'arriver ici, j'avais oublié ce que c'était d'avoir des êtres chers… Ce qui comptait à mes yeux, je l'avais perdu autrefois…

Kanda : Ton père…

Allen : Mana et moi n'avions pas de lien de sang mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon père, lui qui m'avait recueilli et élevé alors que j'avais été abandonné à cause de mon bras gauche. J'avais 10 ans à peine lorsqu'il est mort…

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son œil gauche marqué du sceau des akumas. Voyant son geste, Kanda voulu en savoir un peu plus sur son ange.

Kanda : C'est lui qui t'a fais ça ?

Allen : Oui, il m'a maudit pour l'avoir changé en akuma… C'est ma main gauche qui l'a détruit en s'activant seule…Depuis ce jour, je peux voir les âmes prisonnières dans ces machines de mort.

Kanda : Ce doit être horrible…

Allen : Oui…

Alors que Kanda se plaçait en face de lui, Allen lui décrivit ce qu'il voyait à travers son œil. Kanda eut un haut le cœur en entendant son récit. Comment un tel ange comme lui pouvait supporter de voir un tel monde tous les jours ?! Allen était fort, il en était certain. Bien plus que lui, car il n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur neige voyait. Il le réconforta en lui caressant les cheveux tout en lui disant que cet œil était pourtant un atout considérable, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune. Voyant son sourire, le japonais se sentit fondre. Il retira la main de son cadet de son œil et contempla son visage angélique. Son regard se fit si caressant que le jeune homme aux prunelles argentées rougit de plus belle. Kanda se rapprocha de son ange qui recula un peu remarquant combien la distance qui séparait leurs visages était mince. Son cœur s'emballa.

Allen : [Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ?]

Kanda : [Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pourquoi ai-je une irrésistible envie de…]

Allen : [Est-ce qu'il… ? Non mais je vais pas bien moi ! A quoi je pense ?!]

Kanda : [Tant pis, je me jette à l'eau !]

Kanda effleura les lèvres tendres et douces de son jeune camarade et passa doucement l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de celui-ci qui sursauta sans pour autant résister. Puis il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de son jeune amour. Allen frémit mais se laissa faire avant de répondre au tendre baiser que l'homme qui hantait son cœur venait d'initier. Décidant qu'un chaste baiser ne lui suffirait pas, Kanda taquina du bout de sa langue, le coin des lèvres d'Allen qui les ouvrit timidement laissant ainsi le contrôle du baiser au kendoka. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent doucement. Le baiser était timide et maladroit mais très agréable pour les deux protagonistes. Allen finit par passer ses bras autour du cou de Kanda qui passa son autre bras autour des hanches de son petit ange tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils rompirent l'échange, ils étaient tous les deux haletants et rougissants mais heureux. Kanda retira sa main de la nuque de son Allen et l'attira contre lui avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou gracile. Il se gorgea de son parfum délicat de rose et Allen fit de même, seulement ce fut un parfum de lotus qu'il respira en calant sa tête dans la jointure du cou et de l'épaule du japonais. Bien qu'il était sûr que son kendoka tenait à lui, le jeune homme avait besoin d'être rassuré… Kanda le savait et il finit par se redresser un peu mettant ses lèvres au niveau de l'oreille du plus jeune. Son souffle chaud fit frissonner le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui attendit que le japonais prenne la parole.

Kanda : (murmure) Allen…

Allen : Ou-Oui ?

Kanda : Je t'aime.

Allen : Moi aussi.

Heureux, ils finirent par se regarder dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser de nouveaux. Kanda entraîna Allen à 'allonger sur le lit et le serra de nouveau dans ses bras puissants. Ils se regardèrent et se donnèrent baisers sur baisers sans aller plus loin. VLAM !

Cross entra dans la pièce et se figea en voyant son disciple dans les bras de Kanda mais ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant d'un « Tch » avant de ressortir de la pièce. Les amoureux se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de continuer à consoler leur amour. Ils se caressèrent, se donnèrent mutuellement du plaisir sans réaliser l'acte amoureux, il était trop tôt et Allen était encore trop faible. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice passa ainsi la nuit dans les bras protecteurs de son japonais. Durant les jours qui suivirent, Allen et Kanda étaient rarement séparés et l'épéiste était aux petits soins pour son symbiotique favoris ce qui fit sourire les autres membres de l'Ordre car tous avaient remarqué que ces deux-là se tournaient autour depuis le début ! Komui avait bien manœuvré pour une fois ! Lenalee et Lavi avaient félicité le couple en revenant de mission et n'avait cherché à charrier Kanda pour une fois. Allen appréciait le côté tendre et protecteur de son petit-ami mais il savait aussi que son noiraud voulait faire avancer leur histoire c'est pourquoi un soir, après une bonne ballade il rejoignit leur chambre commune (devinez qui leur a donner cette chambre xD) avec une idée précise en tête ! Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il entendit le bruit de l'eau venant de la salle de bain, Kanda prenait une douce, intéressant ! Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres d'Allen qui avait une idée pour amener son chéri à faire de lui son amant… Il se dévêtit et entra sans bruits dans la salle de bain. La vitre transparente délimitant la douche ne cachait rien du corps magnifique de Kanda, ses longs cheveux caressant son corps luisant, des muscles puissants mais pas trop voyant, des hanches bien dessinées et des jambes fines et galbées… Une œuvre d'art. Allen se mordit la lèvre en rougissant avant de se décider à entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il passa ses bras autour des hanches du kendoka et se colla contre lui. L'ayant senti venir, Kanda sourit et d'un mouvement souple le plaqua doucement contre le mur puis fondit sur ses lèvres roses dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Le baiser devient rapidement ardent et possessif sans être agressif, les mains se promenaient sur les corps nus voulant apprendre les courbes et les imperfections. La température grimpa en flèche lorsqu'Allen passa ses bras autour du cou de Kanda et les jambes aux hanches de celui-ci. Le japonais cassa le baiser et se lécha les doigts avant de les passer dans le dos de son partenaire. Il les fit glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Allen qui frissonna de plaisir et laissa un gémissement de bonheur franchir ses lèvres, excitant encore plus l'homme de sa vie qui finit par caresser doucement l'entrée de son amour avant d'y faire pénétrer un doigt qu'Allen ne sentit pas. Ce fut le deuxième qui le fit se crisper mais le jeune homme se détendit bien vite. Le dernier le fit crier mais Kanda, à force de mots doux et de caresses parvient à le détendre. Les premiers mouvements débutèrent et les premiers gémissements quittèrent les lèvres rosées du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci poussa un cri aigu lorsque les doigts de son futur amant effleurèrent sa prostate. Avec un sourire aimant et espiègle, le japonais martyrisa ce point sensible durant de longues minutes, Allen n'étant plus que cris et gémissements de plaisir. Allen finit par supplier son amoureux de le prendre, ce que celui-ci fit avec plaisir, il retira ses doigts s'attirant un grognement de son ange puis entra en lui s'arrêtant pour le laisser s'habituer et reprendre son souffle. Une fois totalement en lui, il débuta leur danse amoureuse avec de lents vas et viens mais ils finirent par tous deux se lasser et les coups se firent plus brutaux. Ils s'étreignirent longtemps et lorsque la jouissance les faucha, ils crièrent le nom de l'autre de façon simultanée. Kanda se retira de son amour et le serra contre lui. Reprenant leurs souffles, ils échangèrent quelques caresses avant de se calmer. Chacun arborait un sourire heureux et ils se lavèrent avant d se sécher et de retourner dans la chambre. Allen s'allongea sur le lit et invita son amant à faire de même. Kanda ne se fit pas prier et se coucha en reprenant son jeune amant dans ses bras.

Allen : J'ai encore envie de toi, amour.

Kanda : (sourire quelque peu pervers) Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon ange.

Le japonais fondit de nouveau sur son ange et ils s'aimèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. On peut dire que l'idée de Komui de confer un Allen blessé à Kanda n'était pas si mauvaise finalement…

Fin !

Moi : AMEN ! Et d'un !

Allen : Quoi ?! T'en a prévu d'autres ?!

Moi : Bah oui, y en a encore deux en cours !

Kanda : On est pas sortis de l'auberge avec toi…

Moi : Non mais pour une fois, je les jouée romantique ! XD

Allen : Pas faux mais pour les autres, je me fais pas trop d'illusions…

Moi : Sympa ! Bon, les amis lâchez vos reviews !


End file.
